


Something To Pull Us Under

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: And They Lived [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: (honestly I don't know how to write anything dirty), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mystery Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: Blaine is a little worried and can't sleep. Then neither can Sebastian. They manage, somehow.





	Something To Pull Us Under

**Author's Note:**

> An old one (among a couple of old ones, which I might publish back sometime), revisited and refined. It's set in an AU I originally started writing as a take on The Christmas Carol by Dickens (which I probably will finish sometime in the future, I hope). Sebastian had a sister. The sister had a daughter. The sister is no more. Now Seblaine has the daughter. It's all very sad. There's also a dog named Garbo because I like the idea of naming a dog Garbo. And the idea of Sebastian putting on an air of being annoyed by her very presence but secretly warming up to her. (Even though that's not really a part of this fic.)  
Salut!

It was one of those nights.

One of those sleepless nights filled with eerie silences and starless skies, and a moon big enough to outgrow entire planets.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on his breathing.

_Out_ and _in_, and _out_ and _in_.

_And out. _

He wanted to get up and out of bed. Instead, he placed a hand onto his belly to check the movement of his diaphragm. Wasn’t this what people suggested you do when you couldn’t sleep? Get your breathing into a steady rhythm? Well, it didn’t work.

_And in_.

Blaine huffed in frustration. He could feel the bedding in a most bizarrely precise way anywhere it touched his skin. The pillow felt like a pair of thick, foamy hands cradling his head, and he would have gladly flung it far across the room to join his already discarded shirt on the floor (a course of action he was slowly starting to regret), if only he wasn’t concerned it would rouse the tangle of lanky limbs and sheets beside him.

Sebastian deserved a night of undisturbed sleep.

Annoyed, Blaine opened his eyes with the tiniest of groans, after yet another, frustrated _out_. He’d been awake for quite some time now, enough for the darkness of the room to become no darkness at all in his eyes, just the lights being really, really low.

It was one of those restless nights.

The lighting was unusual, subdued between the streetlamp’s warm glow and the moon’s cold glare. The air stood still in the darkened bedroom, and a plump, orbicular culprit kept lurking just above the windowsill, looking like he was trying to climb in through the window. The moon was huge; a pallid, orange giant with a dimmed sort of glow, menacingly towering over everything, and looking generally too big for his portion of the sky.

Suddenly realizing he’d stopped breathing, Blaine inhaled sharply, and let out a shuddery sigh.

He’d been trying to get to sleep for what seemed like eons. He wondered if their girl – well, both of them – had any trouble sleeping where she was.

It was her first time away from home; Alizée was spending the night at her friend’s from school. It was only a sleepover, but Blaine fretted over the entire affair more than Sebastian, who was currently her legal guardian. He’d felt incredibly relieved when she asked him if Garbo could come with her to her friend’s sleepover.

Blaine remembered how he encountered Alizée mulling it over at the kitchen table, a conflicted expression on her little face. She knew that Garbo was essentially Blaine’s dog, an entity Blaine genuinely liked to –needed, even– to have around, and her weird sensibility fascinated him to no end. Blaine huffed to himself again, a wave of exasperated affection knocking the breath softly out of his lungs. Sometimes she was so _much_ like Sebastian. Blaine guessed it ran in their family. (Although he could tell Sebastian would never admit it, if suggested.) 

His Al-Pal. A thoughtful, once timid creature who crossed the Atlantic into a completely different life.

As if any one of them would _ever_ deny her something that made her feel safe.

Though, if Garbo _were_ here, maybe Blaine would have got up and took her for a walk under that intimidating moon. Maybe Garbo would howl at it, and then it wouldn’t be so intimidating, anymore. Maybe Blaine would howl with her. Sebastian did maintain the dog was rubbing off on him.

Blaine suppressed a snort. But apparently, unsuccessfully, because there was a muffled voice coming from the other side of the bed.

“_Unrr ooingigg uooog_.”

Sebastian had his face down in a pillow, which did nothing for his already poor, sleepy articulation.

“Huh?” Blaine himself replied equally articulately, tearing his eyes from the orange monstrosity to look at the figure lying next to him.

“_A fffaid_– ” Sebastian shifted so that his words were no longer obstructed by the pillow “–you’re doing it wrong.” 

“Excuse me?” Blaine frowned at his face, trying to determine whether the man was awake or just sleep-talking. Sebastian was one of those people who occasionally sleep-talked, and did so in a very sombre manner, as if the entire universe depended on the subject and its clarification. Blaine found it hilarious, and every opportunity to witness profound reflections of a sleeping Sebastian was exploited generously. He searched Sebastian’s features, unsure if this was one of those times, only to find them relaxed; his eyes were closed, his breathing even. A serious debate was inevitable, it seemed.

Blaine was about to prompt him to clarify but Sebastian suddenly sighed as if Blaine was being deliberately slow on the uptake and it offended him greatly.

“If you’re trying to be sexy,” Sebastian continued with closed eyes, words leaving his mouth sluggishly but clearly, “it’s not working.”

“Wha– I– – ” Blaine spluttered, incredulous. It took a few moments of shock mixed with indignation to notice that a small smirk was now plastered onto the other man’s supposedly sleeping face. “Oh, you– _ass,_” he exclaimed, shoving Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Well, I would have been, if not for your weird mating calls,” Sebastian deadpanned, and only laughed hoarsely when it earned him another, much rougher shove.

“Is it the full moon? Your canine senses keeping you awake?” he continued conversationally. “If you need to howl, it’s fine, I’m already awa– _ow_!” Blaine hit him with real force this time. “Not so sure about the neighbours,” Sebastian muttered, rubbing his arm. Blaine scowled.

“You’re terrible and I hope you sleep so much you sleep in tomorrow.” Sebastian hated sleeping in; it was one of his control-freak issues, and they both knew it. Everyone and their mother knew it, since that one time, or so Blaine claimed. “Good night,” he huffed, turning his back on Sebastian, determined to fall asleep this time. 

“Aw, c’mon… Blaine.” Sebastian’s hand landed gently on his shoulder. “Baby, I’m sorry.”

Blaine could hear the smirk, as if his boyfriend was trying very hard to keep form further teasing, so he just sighed and let himself relax into the hand rubbing small circles on his shoulder. Sebastian shuffled closer and held on.

“You know,” he said, his voice a murmur between kisses against Blaine’s neck, which started out as vaguely apologetic and were rapidly morphing into something distinctly provocative. “I might have some ideas on how to get you to sleep.”

“Oh?” It was a moan more than anything else, Blaine attempting to feign casual indifference and failing spectacularly. It would have been somewhat mortifying if he wasn’t _acutely_ feeling just how much Sebastian wanted this, too.

“Mhmm,” the guy in question replied distractedly, Blaine turning and pulling them down into a proper kiss.

“Only,” Sebastian continued when they came up for air, breath hitching for the way Blaine’s tongue continued down his neck, “do you– _ah_– think – that thi—_ohh_ – this time— you could be– _unh_– quiet?” He was fighting for every syllable, and losing, but judging by the enormous effort Sebastian was putting into it (and his boyfriend wasn’t one to talk your head off when things went literally down), Blaine sensed there was some kind of pun involved. All the better. He wanted Sebastian to know there was no getting away with it. Slowly, he let his hand wander further down Sebastian’s waist.

Then, after a few distracted moments, Sebastian finally started getting to the punchline. “I don’t want the neighbours to– ” he was loudly cut off into a surprised shout, which quickly became an obscene moan as Blaine bit down above his collarbone, a bit more roughly than either of them expected. It didn’t matter. Blaine beat him to it.

“You were saying?” Blaine asked innocently, but from the way Sebastian was suddenly on him, flipping them over and reverently kissing down his chest, Blaine knew he’d just made this into a challenge.

A challenge that neither of them would dream passing up, not after many nights of very quiet sex. Their neighbours be damned.

It was one of those sleepless nights.


End file.
